Domumus
Dominic, better known as Domumus, was an American Minecraft wrestler. He was apart of the earlier days of NXW and had a short run in MXW. He is most known for his partnership with FireFerriit as The Lone Gunmen. He left Minecraft Wrestling in October 2016 after his last match against Fire. Dom began his career in developmental show NXW, winning the NXW Tag Team Championships in his first match with Fire. The team went on to win the MXW Tag Team Championship controversially. Career NXW NXW Tag Team Champion and The Lone Gunmen Dom was invited to the MXW Server by Fire, introducing him to Minecraft Wrestling. The two became tag team partners and prepared for their first match. They agreed on the name, The Lone Gunmen. On February 27, 2016, the duo had their first match in a ladder match for the NXW Tag Team Championship on the first edition of NXW. The Gunmen defeated The Royal Kingdom and NevlinOnMC and iTacoTaco to become the first ever NXW Tag Team Champions. The following week, the team lost the titles to The Devastors (Doc_Matala and CyberStorm231). At a NXW: Elimination Chamber Special, The Lone Gunmen were scheduled a rematch against The Devastors. Doc was injured before the match began, causing ChickensOnFleek to be Cyber's partner. As the match began, Cyber attacked Chicken from behind. The Lone Gunmen joined in the attack. Cyber declared the group would be known as The Lone Devastors. The group would make vicious attacks on members of the NXW roster. Fire became NXW Champion and addressed his actions when OfficialSaintzz came out and asked Fire and Dom to join his team. This would begin the war between Team WilsonA and Team Saintzz. Dom competed in a tournament where the winner would become the King of NXW. In the first round, Dom was eliminated by Kevdog1 in a cage match. At NXW Nightmare, Fire was scheduled to defend his championship against Dom. The match was changed to Fire vs Taco after Dom was unable to compete. All Stars 1 Dom rarely made any appearances on NXW, moving up to MXW Knockout. He returned and was put against Fire, but the match was canceled by Saintzz. Team Saintzz would end up in a brawl with Team Wilson, where Saintzz' squad prevailed. During the All Stars 1 pre show, Dom defeated UltimateGuy22. Beta defeated boby30272, SourMe, perla007, Kayado, domumus, _IAmLynk_, and __Hydrix__ in a ladder match for the NXW Time Championship. In the main event, Team Saintzz defeated Team Wilson. Dom and multiple others said goodbye to NXW, where they would move onto the main roster. MXW The Lone Gunmen And Tag Team Championship Run On July 23, 2016, The Lone Gunmen reformed and debuted in MXW, defeating The Xtreme Dogs. The Gunmen were given a match for the titles at Heatwave (2016). Kevdog was injured before Heatwave, causing Mrloveminecraft to defend the championships alone. At Heatwave, The Lone Gunmen defeated Love to become the Tag Team Champions. On August 20, 2016, The Lone Gunmen were drafted to Knockout as Milky's number nine pick. On August 27, 2016, The Lone Gunmen were attacked by the Renegades. Saintzz rushed out and scared them off. The Insomniac Army was revived, turning Fire face. At Road To Victory (2016), The Insomniac Army defeated the Renegades. After Saintzz made a declaration, Fire turned on the group, becoming a heel once again. The Tag Team Championships were also vacated. Retirement Dom had his final match against Fire on Knockout. Fire would win the match. Dom left Minecraft Wrestling without warning in October 2016. He made a few appearances on different shows but not a full run. Personal Life Fire/Dom Controversy During the months of July and August, Fire used Dom's account when he couldn't show up to Knockout, causing backlash. This was discovered after a recording of Fire with him switching between him and Dom's account. Dallas and Drix were the ones to discover the video. This would cause Fire to send out four videos surrounding the issues, known as "FF is FF, Dom is Dom." The videos were deleted a week later. Fire and Dallas came to an agreement and the drama was over. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Spear (Most Protected) * Fallen Kingdom Signature Moves * Clothesline * Axe Handle * Shoulder Tackle * Powerbomb * Suicide Dive Entrance Themes * "Heavydirtysoul" by twenty one pilots (As Part of The Lone Gunmen) * "Ultimate" by Denzel Curry (Solo) Championships And Accomplishments HXW * HXW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) MXW 'http://mxwrestling.weebly.com/mxw-championship-history.html' * MXW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) NXW 'https://nextextremewrestler.weebly.com/nxw-title-history.html' * NXW Tag Team Championship (2 Times) References Category:Retired Category:Perfect Pages